Motherly Desires
by LoupDreams
Summary: One-Shot: While visiting Kandor, Kara is surprised to see her Mother there. However, she soon learns that her Mother wants something more from her.


Kara's mouth was wide open. In front of her was a trail of rose petals, leading down the hallway and to a doorway. She couldn't believe what was happening. Kara rushed to the door, causing the petals to fly away, and flung it open. In front of her, was a Alura, laying in a bed. Her body was covered in a sheet, but Kara could tell she was naked. Kara froze. "M...Mom?"

"Yes Kara," said Alura, sitting up in bed, careful not to let the bed sheet slip off her. "What's wrong?"

Kara raised her hand and placed it over her eyes. "Sorry, I didn't mean to interrupt whatever you were planning with whoever you were planning it with. I saw the rose petals and assumed it was for me. You know, I have this friend back on Earth, but she may have come to Kandor without me knowing about it. I'm sorry. I was just being dumb."

"Why wouldn't it be for you?" said Alura.

"Well," said Kara, still trying to avert her gaze. "I don't think you want to do this with me."

"Don't be so sure," said Alura. "I can be adventurous."

"Excuse me!" said Kara. "You're my Mom."

"Yes," said Alura. "That won't change."

"I'm pretty sure it's not normal to sleep with your Mom," said Kara.

"Maybe not on Earth," said Alura.

"Maybe not anywhere," said Kara.

Alura smiled. "Oh sweet Kara, I understand. I too was confused by Kandor's customs. But after some time I adjusted. I learned to give into my desires, regardless of what my upbringing taught me."

"You know, that's fine for you Mom," said Kara. "But I don't have any feelings towards you. Sorry."

"Are you sure?" said Alura.

"Pretty sure," said Kara.

"Well think about it," said Alura.

"Think about what?" said Kara.

"Think about me," said Alura. "Think about me without your Earthen preconceptions. Forget anything you learned after you arrived there. No limitations, no morals. What do you think about me as a potential lover?"

Kara just stood there, closing her eyes and trying to do what Alura had asked of her. She instinctively wanted to leave, but stayed where she was. She did what she could to override her natural disgust at the thought of sleeping with her mother. Instead, she thought of Alura's naked body, or what she imagined Alura's naked body would look like. Again, Kara had to fight back her sense of disgust. Finally, she pushed the uneasy thoughts away and was about to think of her and Alura as partners. She imagined the two of them embracing each other and passionately making love to each other. A disturbing thought struck Kara. She didn't hate the idea of sleeping with her mother. She looked at Alura. "Alright, let's do it."

"I knew you'd come around." Alura threw off the sheet, exposing her naked body. Kara was surprised. While she knew Alura was beautiful, she hadn't imagined her body to look like this. Her mother's body was nice and lithe, with a pair of massive breasts and a curvy rear. Kara was frozen as she examined her Mother's body. Eventually, she snapped out of it and began stripping out of her clothes, until she was as naked as her Mother. She leaped on the bed, pinning her Mother down. Alura smiled, wrapping her arms around Kara and pulling her close. She planted a big wet kiss on her daughter's lips. Kara moaned as she felt her Mother's kiss. Alura pulled away. "I see you're enjoying this."

"Of course," said Kara. "Now stop talking. More kissing."

"If you insist," said Alura. She pulled Kara back to her and the two continued to kiss. Alura's arms travelled up Kara's body, kneading and massaging her tense muscles. A pleasant shiver ran down Kara's body. She rewarded Alura by nibbling on her collarbone, which elicited a pleased response from her Mother. Kara continued down Alura's body. She left a trail of kisses down her chest, briefly stopping to suck on her nipple. Alura's body arched as Kara did this. She placed her hand on Kara's head and pulled her in close to her. Kara could feel Alura's legs shoot up and surround her. Kara stopped sucking on her Mother's nipples and made her way down her stomach, over her toned abs.

Eventually, Kara reached Alura's waist. Her hands explored the area, feeling the region between her Mother's legs. Kara was pleased to see her Mother was very wet. She ran her finger's over Alura's clit. Kara began kissing the area around it. She wanted to tease her mother for a while. She stuck out her tongue and started licking, careful not to touch the clit. This had an incredible affect on Alura, who squirmed in response to her daughter's talented tongue. A moan of pleasure escaped her lips, which made Kara feel proud. She then felt her Mother's hand against the back of her head, pushing her down. Kara took the message and started sucking on Alura's clit. Alura screamed so loudly that Kara worried someone would notice, but no one did. Maybe the walls to this room were sound proof.

Kara continued to pleasure her Mother, sucking and licking her clit. She remembered a trick she'd learned from Lena. It was to spell out the alphabet using your tongue on the other woman's clit. She hadn't tried it before, but decided it wouldn't hurt to start with her Mother. She began with 'A', which took a few times for her to get right. This wasn't because the shape was too difficult, but because Kara didn't have any real experience doing this. Her As kept coming out as Hs. After her fifth try, Kara had gotten the shape down. Alura didn't mind Kara's trouble. In fact, she seemed to enjoy having her daughter stumbling trying to lick her clit just right. Once Kara had gotten the motion's right, things were smooth sailing. She had no trouble with her Bs, Cs, and Ds. By the time she got to I, Alura was soaking wet. Her body twisted and squirmed as her daughter licked her. As Kara's tongue drew a J over Alura's clit, she arched her back and moaned. The K elicted an even louder moan and the L almost sent Alura over the edge. Kara grinned. She knew her Mother was about to climax and enjoyed that she had done this to her. Kara had some experience with women and she could describe her sexual skills as average. Not too great, but definitely not bad. Lena had enjoyed her company in bed, but she exaggerated her pleasure for Kara's sake. It was something special for Kara to see that she could drive someone this crazy in bed.

After a brief pause, Kara ran her tongue over Alura's clit, drawing an M over her. Alura let out one last gasp of joy, loud enough that it echoed around the room. She let out a series of cries, each more intense than the last. Finally, she stopped and collapsed to the bed. Kara got up from between her legs and examined her. Alura had passed out, a smile of pleasure on her face. Kara lay down next to her in bed, kissing the back of her Mother's neck.


End file.
